This specification relates to data processing and push messaging content distribution.
The Internet and network capabilities facilitate the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables distribution of content to a variety of users. In some situations, information may be included in push messages that are provided to users that have subscribed to one or more subscription list of a subscription service.